


Memory Lane

by the_diggler



Series: School's Out [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coitus Interruptus, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Poetry, School Reunion, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: 10 years after High School, Dean and Cas are still going strong (although Dean’s sense of humor has gotten worse), so at their Reunion they try to catch up on some things they never got to do when they were in school. [An epilogue to the High School 'verse.]ETA May 29:Rating has gone up since I added a few scenes ;p And as a result I finally gave this a title!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: School's Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/283374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a giftfic I wrote in 2012 called High School Reunion, for lack of a better name. But when I started crossposting some of my old my fics I came up with a few more scenes, and as a result the rating went up and I actually named it properly :) I thought this verse was long dead, but for some reason I just keep coming up with scenes for it!

  
It was a bit eerie walking through the halls of their old High School again. Streamers and balloons were strung over everything in sight, the muted throb of music echoed through the corridors, leading them onwards to the Reunion in the gym – and yet the halls seemed strangely silent, empty without the noise and bustle of students roaming the halls. Even though they hadn’t been one of those students for years, being there again made the memories feel fresh, as if they’d been there just yesterday.  
  
Dean suddenly felt a tug on his hand, pulling him to a stop.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Dean? About coming here… with me?” Castiel asked, uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
“What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean frowned, uncomprehending.  
  
“It’s just… you had quite a reputation in High School,” Castiel hedged, chewing on his lip nervously.  
  
“Oh _please,_ Cas. You know I don’t care what people think about me,” Dean scoffed. “The only thing I’m worried about is what’ll happen to _you_ when all my ex-girlfriends find out about us. They might drown you in a lake of their tears or something,” he grinned, waiting for laughter.  
  
Castiel raised an unamused eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, that was all I had, sorry.”  
  
“Why do I put up with you again?” Castiel sighed theatrically.  
  
“Because I reward you with mind-blowing sex?” Dean smirked. And when Castiel blushed, Dean had to stop himself from kissing it right off Cas’ cheeks then and there.  
  
“Let’s get this over with then, so we can get to _that_ part of the night,” Castiel muttered, tugging Dean and his grin along.  
  
~  
  
By the time they made it to the gym, Dean had made sure to crack so many bad jokes that Castiel had forgotten his doubts entirely. But when they got to the gym door, Dean found he had to take a deep breath to allay his _own_ nervousness. He never got to go to Prom with Cas - hell, there were _a lot_ of things he never got to do with Cas that Senior year, thinking their feelings were unrequited - and he was kind of hoping tonight might make up for it in some way. He’d even slow dance if Cas wanted to.  
  
But as soon as they stepped through the gym doors, what looked like an older Meg Masters stumbled up to them with a drunken swagger, just like she did ten years ago, the night he and Cas finally got together…  
  
“Dean!” she exclaimed, and Dean could’ve _sworn_ he saw wine spilling out of her glass, “And _Caaasss!_ ” she slurred upon seeing Castiel, her eyes alighting with a leer, just like the night of that Grad party, right before she’d kissed him.  
  
Dean quickly grabbed Castiel, pulling him away from her evil clutches.  
  
“Back off, Meg. Cas is spoken for,” he warned, keeping a protective arm around Castiel’s waist. Meg’s jaw dropped open.  
  
“Oh that is so _hot_ ,” she leered.  
  
“What?!” Dean sputtered as Castiel barked out a laugh.  
  
“I mean, I’m _so glad_ you two ended up working it out!” Meg recovered, smiling sweetly.  
  
“… _Excuse_ me?” Dean sputtered again, even more shocked. But Meg was already walking away, muttering something that sounded like, “I was _so_ right. Everyone’s gonna _love_ this.”  
  
Castiel turned to Dean with wide-eyed disbelief, but was clearly handling his surprise a lot better than Dean, if the amused quirk on his lips was any indication. Dean’s smile was bewildered in return, unsure what to make of what just happened.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you a drink,” Castiel smiled sympathetically, taking his hand and leading him to the bar.  
  
Dean sighed in relief, squeezing Castiel’s hand. “My hero. I knew there was a reason I kept you.”  
  
~  
  
One beer in and Dean was already done with this Reunion. The gym was still the same old gym, the music was still as crap as it was ten years ago, and the douchebags back then were still douchebags now. Except now they were even worse because they brought their douchebag plus ones with them.  
  
Seriously. If Dean didn’t already feel lucky to have Cas, he definitely would after tonight.  
  
But the weirdest thing of the night was, not a single person was surprised that him and Cas were together. Not even a single one of his ex-hookups.  
  
Of all the scenarios he’d imagined happening tonight, _that_ was not one of them.  
  
Sure, it was nice, in a way. But it mostly made him want to smack his younger self upside the head for being so oblivious.  
  
“It was the way you looked at each other,” Charlie had said earlier that night when he’d run into her. “Seriously, Dean. If you had been any gayer you would’ve been, well… _me_.”  
  
Dean had laughed at that. At least the decent people were still okay. He resolved to keep in touch with her from now on.   
  
“Dean, you’re miserable,” Castiel murmured after they returned to their table, easily reading his mood. “Why are we still here?” he asked.  
  
Dean shifted a little in his seat as flush began to rise up the back of his neck.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
“I’m waiting for a slow song,” he mumbled under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” Castiel sharpened his gaze.  
  
The flush on Dean’s neck rose higher, creeping across his face.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel prompted again.  
  
“I said, I’m waiting for a slow song!” he blurted out, way too loudly. And of course it would be right at the end of a song, when everyone in the gym could hear him in the silence.  
  
Dean groaned, slapping his hand to his face.  
  
“But why?” Castiel asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes at Dean’s embarrassment.  
  
“Well, you know,” Dean shrugged, looking away. “Just in case you wanted to ask me to dance,” he muttered.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, his eyes softening. “You know I have no need to partake in these silly social rituals. That’s why I didn’t bother going to Prom, remember?”  
  
“That’s the whole point,” Dean explained. “We didn’t go and do any of that stuff. So just in case you wanted to, you know, I would do it,” he mumbled.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, the amusement returning to his eyes, “Is it maybe _you_ who actually wants to dance?”  
  
“Maybe,” Dean shrugged again. “Yeah, okay, so what if I do?”  
  
“Then just ask,” Cas smiled. “That’s all you’ve ever had to do,” he added softly.  
  
Dean swallowed against the thickness in his throat, the significance of Castiel’s words not lost on him.  
  
And wouldn’t you know, that’s when the DJ decided to play a slow number. Obviously, he’d heard Dean’s outburst too.  
  
Well, okay, then.  
  
“Cas?” he started, turning to the other man. “Do--”  
  
“Yes,” Cas interrupted, smiling.  
  
Dean ignored the multiple coos of “Aww” as they took to the dance floor.  
  
~  
  
“Hey look, Cas! It’s the Guidance office!” Dean commented as they passed the door, a little more liquefied and a lot more relaxed now they’d retreated from the gym to roam their old campus. “You know, if you hadn’t offered to help me with Business Stats I might never have been able to run my own garage,” Dean smiled.  
  
“You _don’t_ run your own garage Dean, _I_ do,” Castiel snorted.  
  
“Hey!” Dean protested. Cas merely raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Okay, yes, you may manage the office, but you know that’s only because I prefer working the floor!” Dean relented, laughing.  
  
“ _Riiiight,_ ” Cas drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Dean pulled him close, leaning in to murmur in his ear, “Seriously, Cas. If it wasn’t for you I would never have been able to handle that class. _Any_ of my classes. Hell, I probably would’ve dropped out if you weren’t there!” Dean leaned closer, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. “Moseley was right, Cas. You _were_ an angel for helping me. _Are_ an angel. _My_ angel. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”  
  
“Well…” Castiel replied breathlessly, “There wouldn’t be any of that mind-blowing sex for one thing.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Speaking of which - Look, Cas! Janitor’s closet!” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
But it didn’t get the response he was expecting. Instead, Castiel frowned, hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing it in that way Dean knew meant Cas was uncomfortable about something.  
  
“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, palming Castiel’s hips in a comforting gesture. “What is it?” he prodded again.  
  
“Um… Dean… I used to hate it when you were in here,” Castiel exhaled a shaky breath, unable to meet him in the eye.  
  
Dean’s heart clenched in his chest. It had never occurred to him how it’d affected Castiel when he was in there with whatever random girl he’d decided to fool around with at the time. And now that he knew, he felt like an absolute heel.  
  
“I’m sorry, Cas, I wasn’t thinking.” And when he said it, he didn’t know if he was apologising for now, or then, or all of the above.  
  
Castiel sighed. “It’s alright, Dean. It’s just… being back here is bringing a lot of old memories to the surface,” he said, voice sounding a little raw. Dean reached up, fingers going to Castiel’s chin to tilt his face up.  
  
“Was it all that bad?” he asked, searching Castiel’s face.  
  
“No,” Cas replied, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips, “I _did_ enjoy punching that quarterback in the face on the first day of school, even if you _were_ in the wrong for messing around with his girlfriend over the Summer.”  
  
“And her twin sister,” Dean added, smirking. Cas rolled his eyes and exhaled an overly put-upon sigh, and Dean knew the tension had lifted a little.  
  
“Anyway, how do you think I felt when I found out you’d been messing around with Mr. Happy all year?” he teased.  
  
“Oh my _God!_ Why do you still _call_ it that?” Castiel groaned.  
  
“What else was I supposed to call an 8-inch dildo? ‘Dean Junior’?” he smirked.  
  
“Hardly,” Cas shot back.  
  
“Ouch, Cas. That hurts. Maybe you should take Mr. Happy to bed tonight then.”  
  
Cas slapped his hands over his face. “Why didn’t I just throw that thing _away_?” he moaned, mortified.  
  
“Because you knew it would come in handy for all that phone sex when you went college?” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel didn’t reply, but after a second he peered through his fingers, revealing his eyes, crinkled with mirth. Dean leaned in, pulling Cas’ hands all the way down, and the other man was grinning widely underneath them.  
  
“There’s my smile,” Dean murmured. “And Cas… if it makes you feel any better, everytime I was in here, I was thinking about you,” he confessed quietly.  
  
Castiel’s smile trembled as his eyes filled up with emotion, and then he was pulling Dean into the Janitor’s closet with him.  
  
~  
  
Dean would’ve thought that after ten years, he should’ve been able to be more quiet when he was on the receiving end of a blow job. But it was just the reverse, because even though Castiel had been the inexperienced one when they’d first gotten together, after ten years, he’d had plenty of time to learn _exactly_ how to take Dean apart. And in the space of _minutes_ if he wanted to. It was almost embarrassing sometimes.  
  
This time was no exception. Except this time it became embarrassing for entirely different reasons. Because just as Dean was ready to go off, the door of the closet slammed open, and the room’s sole lightbulb flicked on, sending its glare all over the things they really shouldn’t have been doing in there. Dean cursed, scrambling to cover himself.  
_  
“Dean Winchester!_ ”  
  
“ _…Moseley??!_ ”  
  
“Why am I not surprised to find you in here?” their former guidance Counselor glared. The exact same glare that looked for all the world like it hadn’t aged in a _day_.  
  
“Oh god!” Dean blushed furiously, tucking himself back into his pants as Castiel got off his knees.  
  
“What are you going to do, expel us?” Cas smirked, linking his hand with Dean's, and Dean’s jaw dropped at the other man’s audacity. _No one_ talked to Missouri Moseley like that and got away with it. But to Dean’s utter disbelief, Missouri’s eyes lit up like the fourth of July when she saw Castiel.  
  
“Castiel Novak!” she exclaimed. “ _Well!_ ” she grinned, taking in their joined hands. “I’m glad you boys finally pulled your heads out of your asses and got it together,” she said, beaming at them.  
  
Dean groaned. “Did _everybody_ know except us??!!”  
  
“He never was the sharpest tool in the shed, was he?” Moseley whispered conspiratorially at Castiel. Cas laughed.  
  
“Hey!” Dean objected, indignant.  
  
“Now get your cute little butts out of here before I _find_ a way to give you detention,” Moseley glared at them again.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Castiel replied, tugging Dean out of the small room. Cas stopped at the door, though, to give the older woman a hug.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Missouri,” Castiel murmured, squeezing her tight.  
  
“You too, angel,” she replied fondly.  
  
Dean squirmed uncomfortably when they pulled apart. “I would give you a hug too, Missouri, but that would be kind of awkward right now.”  
  
“ _Out!_ ”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
~  
  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the school’s main entrance, the noise and music from the gym quickly fading behind them, the cheap balloons and streamers already shrinking and falling off the walls, and Castiel’s whispered promise of something involving a French Maid’s costume ahead of him. But as they rounded the corner to the exit, Dean caught sight of one last monument from their time there.  
  
“Look, it’s my old locker!” he pointed, walking over and palming the metal of the door. Turning around to lean back against it, he grinned at Castiel. “This is where we first met!”  
  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed, his pupils darkening as his gaze raked over Dean’s form, and Dean smirked, knowing what that reaction meant. But when Castiel walked towards him, as deliberately as he had on that first day of Senior year, stepping right into Dean’s personal space and transfixing him with the intensity of his stare, Dean felt as breathless as he had when he’d first seen those blue eyes, all those years ago.  
  
“And this is what I wanted to do when I first saw you,” Castiel murmured, before grabbing Dean by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a fierce, almost _brutally_ passionate kiss.  
  
Dean was panting by the time Castiel released his lips, his hands fisted in Castiel’s lapels and his body plastered around the other man’s for any available contact.  
  
“Sonofabitch, Cas. Why _didn’t_ you do that? Woulda saved us a whole year of teenage angst!” Dean gasped.  
  
“Would it have? Really?” A disbelieving eyebrow was raised.  
  
“Nah, you’re right. What’s High School without angst?”  
  
“Idiot,” Cas snorted, smacking Dean upside the head.  
  
“Ow!” Dean pouted, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, not buying the theatrics.  
  
“Aw, you know you love me,” Dean grinned.  
  
A small smile graced the other man’s lips as he ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
“Love at first sight actually,” Cas replied softly.  
  
Dean’s grin softened into an answering smile as he tilted Cas’ chin up, pressing their lips together again. It never got old, kissing Castiel, not even after ten years together. And he knew Cas never tired of it either, if the matching smile on Cas’ face when he finally pulled away was any indication.  
  
Dean twined their fingers together. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before Becky crowns us Cutest Couple of the Reunion or something.”  
  
_~_  
  
Another thing Dean still regretted not doing with Cas in High School was taking him up to The Lane in the Impala. Well, it wasn’t so much of a ‘Lane’ as it was a field, really. A quiet, out of the way place where teenagers came to park and “look at the stars.”  
  
Lucky for them, though, they were the only ones who had decided to do some “star-gazing” that night. Not that they were looking at the stars either. Instead, they were taking advantage of the privacy, slow dancing in the headlights of the Impala to the low volume of music coming from the car radio.  
  
Well it had _started_ out as dancing, but now it was more like standing, foreheads pressed together and slowly rocking from side to side with their arms around each other, warm and content after a rollercoaster night of emotions, and swaying to their own rhythm in complete disregard to the music.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Mmm?” Castiel replied lazily.  
  
“Can you recite me something? Like you used to when you were helping me with English Lit?“  
  
“Like what?” Castiel asked, a frown in his voice. “I don’t remember much.”  
  
“Cas, the night of Crowley’s Grad party, you were reciting poetry while drunk _and_ high, _and_ well enough to impress a bunch of girls that probably hadn’t looked twice at you before then.”  
  
“Thanks a lot, Dean,” Cas deadpanned.  
  
“I’m just sayin’, I’m sure there’s gotta be _something_ still rattling around in that brain of yours. _Anything_. Please. Goddamn, it used to drive me crazy, it was so hot,” Dean grinned fondly. Castiel chuckled at that, before going quiet again in thought.  
  
“Okay, I do have something,” he said after a while. “I think I may have even used it at that party, but it’s short. It’s called ‘A Drinking Song,’” Castiel smirked.  
  
“Awesome,” Dean grinned, tightening his arms around the other man in anticipation. Castiel leaned in closer, pressing his nose into Dean’s hair. And even though it was only a couple of lines, Cas made sure to stretch them out, murmuring them soft and low with his lips brushing against Dean’s ear, as the breaths of his words ghosted over Dean’s skin:  
  
“Wine comes in at the mouth  
And love comes in at the eye;  
That's all we shall know for truth  
Before we grow old and die.  
I lift the glass to my mouth,  
I look at you, and I sigh.”  
  
Castiel pulled away to look him in the eyes at the end of it, and by then Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest, his cock hard in his pants. And suddenly he remembered that other thing he never got to do with Cas in High School.  
  
“Cas,” he growled, “I need you in the backseat, right now.”  
  
~  
  
Even as a teenager, sex in the Impala had been no easy task, no matter how big the backseat was. And fitting two grown men, both over six feet tall, enthusiastically groping like teenagers while trying to get each other naked, was a feat of logistics no backseat was ever designed for. But while they’d never gotten to do this while they were in High School, it certainly wasn’t their first rodeo in Dean’s car, so they knew exactly how to manoeuvre around that limited space. They’d gotten it down to an art, right down to the lube and cleanup rag Dean permanently kept in the pouch behind the driver’s seat.  
  
It usually started with Dean getting into the backseat and pulling Cas across his lap to straddle him, their hands frantically tugging at the buttons of each other’s shirts and pants to get them undone. Sometimes, with their pants halfway down their thighs they would use their hands or fingers, or just rub up against each other until they were done. Sometimes they would turn lengthwise across the seat, one of them with their back against the door so the other had space enough to move down and use their mouth.  
  
Since they’d been interrupted in the Janitor’s closet earlier, that option was severely tempting right now. But then again, Dean didn’t know if he’d be able to have Cas’ mouth on him any time soon without being reminded of said interruption.  
  
Dean cursed Missouri Moseley internally. Ten years after high school and the woman was still traumatizing him.  
  
But no, this time was about Castiel. So Dean took the option rarely used, and laid Castiel down across the backseat, positioning himself on top of him. It was easier getting Castiel’s pants off from there, and even though Dean didn’t need to take his own off all the way as well, he wanted to. Even though for him to do so still ended up with a bit of fumbling in that position, Dean didn’t want this to seem like a backseat quickie. He wanted to take his time laying Castiel out tonight, make it something memorable, something they’d been working towards since they first met each other all those years ago.  
  
Castiel seemed to pick up on Dean’s mood, their kisses becoming less urgent and more soft, slow, something quieting between them as they took their time to really look at each other in between each press of their lips.  
  
These moments were rare between them now. Usually they were laughing and joking, even during sex, they’d grown so at ease with themselves and each other. But sometimes, they still had these moments, quiet with reflection, gentleness, and awe, that there was so much love between them, still.  
  
There was no need to speak as Dean opened Castiel up on his fingers. He knew what Castiel liked, knew how to read his reactions, knew when Cas was ready. And as he lined himself up and pushed in, Dean knew what angle Castiel wanted, knew how deep to thrust, and how agonizingly slow he needed to in order to make Castiel tremble and shake in his arms.  
  
Dean knew Castiel’s body, as well as Castiel knew Dean’s, meeting every thrust and touching Dean in all the right ways to urge him on, faster, and deeper, no matter how much Dean wanted to make it last. He never could resist Cas, not since their first time together.  
  
But where their first night together they didn’t know how they felt about each other, sure that they didn’t feel the same, _now_ they knew _exactly_ what they meant to each other.  
  
Dean could see it in Castiel’s eyes when he came, written all over his face as he clutched Dean’s shoulders and fell apart. And Dean knew it was mirrored in his own eyes as he held onto him, thrusting through it and holding Cas together.  
  
He knew Castiel, like Cas knew him, no doubts between them now - not for a long time.  
  
“Cas,” Dean breathed quietly as he followed, spilling every last bit of himself into Castiel.  
  
~  
  
Afterwards, as they lay cooling together in the backseat of the Impala, sated and happy, Dean decided that the night was a success. In fact, he started thinking that maybe his whole life had turned out okay too, because he couldn’t imagine things getting any better than this.  
  
“But seriously, Dean. You never liked going to school, or any of the people in it. Why would you agree to come back here?” Castiel asked softly.  
  
“Cas, High School was where we met. It’s where I got to know you, and… it’s where I fell in love with you. So yeah, the place is kinda special to me,” he explained, stroking his hand down Castiel’s spine.  
  
“To us,” Castiel replied, smiling into his chest.  
  
“Getting sentimental in your old age?” Dean snarked, because he absolutely _could not_ handle any more chick-flick moments that evening.  
  
“You started it!” Castiel complained.  
  
“And now I’m ending it,” Dean replied, smacking him on the butt.  
  
“Ow!” Castiel yelped in surprise. He poked Dean in the ribs in retaliation, right where he knew Dean was ticklish, and before long they were wrestling in the backseat, giggling like a couple of kids.  
  
“Wait, wait! I have one for you!” Dean gasped suddenly. Castiel stopped, looking up at him in curiosity.  
  
“Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Rhyming is hard,  
… Bacon.”  
  
“Ugh,” Castiel sighed, flopping face-down onto Dean's chest. “I regret the day I met you, Dean Winchester.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Dean said, tilting Castiel’s face back up again and grinning at him. Castiel’s gaze softened as he looked back, and smiled.  
  
“No. I don’t.”

  
_~ fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: The [french maid thing](https://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/125796168977/carrionofmywaywardson-so-this-is-my-current) was a running joke I had going with the giftee of this fic at the time :)
> 
> The poetry is from William Butler Yeats and 9gag ;p


End file.
